


Owned

by Hippy_ki_yay



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: But make it completely OC, Character Study, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippy_ki_yay/pseuds/Hippy_ki_yay
Summary: Josh was his everything.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just a stream of thought out into Jake's perspective. Don't like don't read. Sorry I tagged the wrong pairing at first, just saw that.

It was 4am, but Jake couldn't sleep.

It actually wasn't the worst thing in the world. He had Josh right there, next to him, sharing his bed. His beautiful brother was resting soundly, long lashes fanned over high cheeks, potty lips pursed just slightly. 

Oh how he wanted to kiss him. 

He could do it, probably. Josh wouldn't notice, since he was asleep. And if he did... Well, certainly wouldn't be like it was the first time something like that had happened. 

When had it all started, anyways? Birth, in reality, but for a slightly more specific answer... Last week? Last month? Last year? Once they'd hit puberty? Probably that. They'd compared, looked, touched each other even before that, in a purely innocent way as kids just trying to wrap their brains around the ostracizing fact that they had bodies, and so did others. He'd always liked the soft and subtle curve of Josh's ribs underneath his skin, and his curly hair, among other things that were just comforting because they were the same as his.

Now, he could add Josh's dick, asshole, and lips to that list.

Once they had hit puberty, it was an almost non-stop whirlwind of probing touches, scorching looks, and random, tucked away moments like these that had built up a rather magnificent library of knowledge in Jake's brain. He knew the taste of Josh's ass after he'd been fingered to the point of breaking and then some. He knew the sounds Josh made when he had Jake bent over and immobile, spread open for his taking. The little squirm he did when spanked. The way his tongue always went for Jake's molars first when they made out, then came back for his tongue. The perfect feeling of his lean fingers trailing over his body, featherlight. 

There really wasn't anything about Josh that Jake didn't know, sexually speaking. At least not what they had experienced together (and that's what mattered). He was proud of that fact, and he knew that his brother felt similar. They owned each other, in their strange way. Maybe other people wouldn't like the idea of being owned-Jake certainly didn't want just some random person to have complete control of him.

But Josh... Josh was his everything, owned Jake's everything, and he absolutely loved it. His time, his love, his body, his mind: it all belonged to his twin. 

And, watching Josh sleep, Jake knew without a doubt that he was also owned. What else would he be, when the simple sight of Josh slightly inhaling made his heart flutter and his stomach turn to goop? It would have been embarrassing if he didn't know that Josh felt just as strongly about him, or had confused that just looking at Jake made him feel like he was in heaven, sometimes. But it wasn't. Jake was fully and shamelessly in love with his twin.

Hearing that mutual love and praise always made Jake feel like he was in another dimension, one made of soft pink flowers and Josh's sweet smiles. It was sappy and romantic, yes, but he didn't care when it was him. Them. Together, as brothers and lovers. 

Born as one, living and loving as one. To die as one (hopefully not for a long time). 

Jake moved his body closer to Josh, one slim hand coming up to rest on his warm cheek. Josh turned into the gesture, nuzzling at Jake's palm like a baby animal. His eyes opened slowly, squinting with sleepy happiness in the dark when he saw his brother. 

Jake leaned on for that kiss. His beautiful, lovely, wonderful, sexy brother. Owner of his heart.


End file.
